


Don't Blame Me

by absolutelyariya



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyariya/pseuds/absolutelyariya
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sara and Nyssa are students at one of the most prestigious universities in India. And with the exams coming up, Dean needs help to pass.





	Don't Blame Me

Humans are a great race. They found a way to reach the moon, they created the internet. But teaching Dean Winchester how to code might just be the most difficult thing that they might have had to do. At least that’s what Cas thought.

Castiel Novak had a pretty good life. Second year student at one of the best Universities in India. Studying his favorite subject; computer engineering and the top of his class, well next to his best friend Sara that is.

But for the past week he had found himself in a scenario where all of his patience had been tested to the last strand.

Enter Dean Winchester.

Though Sara had forbade him from saying it but Dean was the greatest idiot he had ever seen. After failing two subjects in the last semester and with the mid semester exams coming up in a month, Cas had been unwillingly compelled to tutor Dean.

“Why can’t you do it?” he had asked Sara.

“Well, between college and the blog my time is stretched quite thin” she had said, “Besides maybe this way you might finally beat me” she smirked.

She might not have been wrong there.

Still, Cas had faked a comical laugh and proceeded the day. It was when the boarded the bus to go back home that Sara had reminded him of the promise. Though now it seemed that maybe he’d be beating his head into the next wall he could find.

“There is no semi colon at the end of a for statement, Dean” he explained patiently “there are semi colons inside the for syntax.”

Cas corrected the mistake and proceeded to compile the program. The program compiled, showing no errors or warning messages.

“Continue” he said pointing at the screen. He sat back on the bed as he continued his own homework.

Cas knew Dean wasn’t the dumbest, in fact he was perhaps one of the most wittiest people Cas had ever meet. But sometimes he did make very silly mistakes. And that was what had been getting on Cas’ nerves.

By the end of the hour, Dean had successfully run the program they had been doing. Though he had made a lot of mistakes along the way but he had gotten there eventually. ‘Baby steps’ thought Castiel.

“See you tomorrow, Dean” he shook his hand “Mrs. Winchester” he bowed to her and she bowed back.

 

When Cas finally reached his apartment he had not expected to feel so tired. But he figured he should have known better. Teaching Dean Winchester how to code.

He dropped the thought and opened the door to his apartment. Switching on the lights Cas collapsed on the deep blue couch. For a college student Cas had quite the spacious apartment. He picked up the remote from the center table and switched on the TV. He switched to Netflix putting on the next episode of Stanger Things. Sara had recommended him the show and he was glad she did. These twelve year olds were somehow more talented than many adult actors he had seen in movies.

He rattled his head to decide what he wanted to eat. Considering his choices for a second he finally settled on just making 2 minute noodles. He was far too tired to cook something else.

He let the show play in the background as he headed to the kitchen to put the noodles to boil, then to his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. He turned on the light and removed his laptop from his bag and put it to charge. He unbuttoned his shirt as he looked for something to wear in his closet. He decided to go with a plain t shirt and shorts.

He poured the slightly soupy food into a bowl, grabbing a fork, he settled himself in front of the TV.

Once the show ended. He got up and cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. He was just about to head to the bathroom for a nice bath when his phone rang. He fished it out of his jeans pocket.

Sara Lance

“Hello” he said in the phone speaker.

“How did it go?” answered the voice of a young girl. Sara wasn’t a little girl but she did sound like one on the phone.

“Fine. I guess.” He said.

“Did you get started with the assignment?” she asked

“Yeah. You?”

“Yep. I made a layout for each page of the website. I mean it’s only a test so a couple of pages should be enough, I think, right?”

“Calm down. And yes I think so. I am still working on how I want the layout to look. I mean you can only use so much rainbow before it gets annoying, right?”

Sara laughed on the other side of the line.

“What are you doing?” she asked

“Um . . . having a bath and then going to bed.”

“How far are you on Stranger Things?”

“Episode 10”

“Cool. See you tomorrow”

“Night”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cool see you tomorrow” said Sara

“Night” said Cas on the other line.

Sara looked at her laptop screen. There was only one word written on her word document and that was ‘the’. She had been trying to write since she got home. Moreover she had been thinking about what to write the whole day. But alas, all of that was in vain. She had no idea what she wanted to write or any inspiration.

_Tomorrow_ said the voice inside her head.

“Yep. Tomorrow” Sara knew she shouldn’t procrastinate, but when there is no inspiration. There is nothing you can do about it.

She closed her laptop. Promising herself she would write something tomorrow.

 

_You wanna hot body_

_You wanna bugati_

_You better work bitch!_

The alarm woke her up. As usual Sara had a pitch black sleep.

“Get up, you lazy wanker”

_Already!?_

‘What did you expect?’ she asked the voice in her head.

_Its six o’clock in the morning._

At which point Sara gave up and entered her bathroom to get ready.

“What’s for breakfast?” she asked, descending the stairs.

“Sit down and eat” her mother’s condescending voice answered. Followed closely by her mother’s equally condescending look.

She finished her food as quickly as possible so not to cause any uproar with her mother. And started walking towards the bus stop.

College had been difficult, especially since she decided to start a blog. (And Nyssa kept pushing her to start a YouTube channel. Yeah, right, as if anyone would want to see her.)

But she still remembered the first day.

 

 

She had been beyond nervous, balancing herself on her heel one minute and toes the other. Her vision was fixed on her right, the direction the bus was supposed to come. Hoping not to miss it.

“So did you visit Watson Sir after the result?” asked a girl with a soft voice. She was taller than Sara. She had a soft face and smooth white skin. They had known each other since 10th grade when they had been in the same tuition. Though not one considered the other a friend they did talk to one another if they didn’t have any other company.

In the 11th and 12th grade they had all the same tuitions; Math, Physics and Chemistry.

“Nope, Talia. Did you?” she had asked, trying to control her nervousness, and curious why anyone would want to visit him. From her experience, attending Watson Sir’s tuition was the most stressful thing she had to do in her 18 years of life. The stress had left her exhausted the last two years.

“Nah. But Malania and group did.” Of course she did. She was always the teacher’s favorite.

Sara had looked around and saw a girl crossing the road. She had blonde highlights, against black hair that make her hair shine under the sun. She jumped from the divider when the traffic lightened and her hair and bounced with her, some of it catching on her lips because of her gloss. Sara remembered she had smiled in the moment. And the girl had looked at her and smiled back, still fixing her hair.

She had headed to them with full confidence and introduced herself. She had a kind smile. She was a couple of inches taller than Sara.

“Hi. Nyssa Al Ghul” she held out her hand, locking her eyes with Sara.

Sara had meant to take it. But Talia bet her to it.

“Talia Cain” she turned her gaze to Talia, she blinked a few times as if struck by her beauty. And she wasn’t wrong. Talia was beautiful.

Then she had turned to Sara and introduced herself again.

“Nyssa Al Ghul” she had said, extending her hand again.

“S . . . Sara Lance” Sara had mumbled. And Nyssa smiled; as if she knew something.

“Which department did you get admission in?” Talia asked.

“IT” said Nyssa. Still looking at her. “And you?” she had asked Talia, finally turning to her.

“Computer” Talia had said.

Nyssa had looked towards her with questioning eyes.

“Computer” said Sara.

All the people had started moving and Sara turned to see what it was; the bus was here.

Everyone had crowded around the entrance of the bus and everyone was pushing the other trying to get in first, to get a nice seat.

Sara turned to Nyssa but she was already gone.

When Sara had finally climbed into the bus she saw that a lot of the seats were full.

“Sara” she heard her name being called out and craned her neck to find the source of the voice.

It was Nyssa. She must have climbed in first and she had already found seats.

She had navigated her way towards her new friend with ease.

 

 

Sara liked to remember that day. It was the only one when they had sat together. Because after that Nyssa had switched buses.

She didn’t mind it all that much at the time. Especially after she befriended Cas.

Sara didn’t even realize when she reached the bus stop. Everyone was already getting up and stepping forward. Sara turned her head around, still walking forward. The bus was close to approaching. It stop right in front of Sara and she climbed in. Cas usually got in on the next stop so she save him a seat.

 


End file.
